The realization of Christopher Chambers
by Christen in Castle Rock
Summary: Chris taught me something that weekend that I never would have known. ONE-SHOT.


**A songfiction for my favorite character of all time. Ummm just if you wanted to know the girls name is Leah. Shoutout to an awesome beta, JulietteXx**

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day,_

_Just trying to get by._

It was just another day in Castle Rock; nothing new, and nothing special. I was just playing rummy with the boys. Then all of a sudden, Vern ran up to the tree house with weird news, and now we're going to find a dead body! I ran home to pack up and then met the guys at the tracks.

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy but,_

_He was looking to the sky and,_

_As he asked if I would come along,_

_I started to realize,_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for,_

_Like a shooting star he shines._

As we walked down the tracks I was thinking and I realized that no matter how much Chris had to overcome he was always so optimistic and happy, and I wish I could be like that. Then as we were nearing the junkyard he smiled at me and was almost glowing with joy.

_He said take my hand, _

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

Chris took my hand and gave me a lift over the fence at the junkyard. We sat around having fun and I realized that we were really living, not just living but _really_ living! I felt happiness rocket through me. We headed across the trestle and even though everyone was freaking out as we were running from the train I was laughing at the thrill of it. Then we settled down for the night.

_And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words _

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before _

_And you'd swear those words could heal_

We sat in a circle around the fire talking into the night about goofy and such but all I could notice was Chris's voice and the way he made everyone feel better no matter what, and he was so caring. I started to drift off and when I woke up in the morning I was laying on his chest and he gave me the sleeping bag.

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

We were at the train tracks, wind gusting and glancing out to the forest. As we were making our decision on whether or not to take the shortcut, I glanced up at Chris's ocean blue eyes. I saw a gleam in his them that showed every emotion in the human heart.

_And he said take my hand _

_Live while you can _

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

_The palm of your hand._

After we had crossed leech pond, we reached the sight of Ray Brower's death. I gasped and grabbed Chris's hand tight. While Teddy and Vern were gathering branches, I was observing Chris comforting Gordie. The passion that ran through him was deep as a chasm. Then as Ace was about to kill him I stood by his side, my heart fluttering like a scared bird, and squeezed his hand.

_Please come with me _

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee _ _Can you see?_

The walk back was silent. Castle Rock was smaller when we returned and when I looked up I saw the stars vast in the universe. My dreams, Chris's, Gordie's, Vern's, and maybe even Teddy's were hanging on those stars with infinite room to grow.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seemed so real._

I fell asleep that night, exhausted. I dreamt of our trip and as we were approaching Ace at the sight of Ray's death I felt a sense of panic. Then suddenly when Ace put his knife to Chris's neck there was no gunshot and Chris was stabbed. I bolted upward. I started getting confused, was the trip real? Was it a dream? Was Chris dead? I shuddered.

_But as I looked to the door _

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal_

_And he said take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you feel your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

_In the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

The next morning I ran out to the riverbank and sighed with relief as I saw Chris sitting there.

"Chris!" I yelled. His head whipped around and his sunny smile emerged from his cloudy expression. I ran and sat down next to him.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy_

_Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky _

I leaned over and kissed him. Years later I realized that Chris taught me to live my life and let my dreams take hold. And at my husbands funeral I sang a song dedicated to beloved husband and friend Christopher Chambers…

_"Just a day, just an ordinary day…"_

Fin.

**Review! :)**


End file.
